Taking in A Dog
is the fifth episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on November 4, 2017. Summary As everyone returns home, the wind blows Yoshiko's umbrella away. As she tries to catch the runaway umbrella, she finds something. The next day, Yoshiko leaves Aqours's meeting early. Riko's mother tells Riko that Yoshiko's mother had forgotten her phone, and asks Riko to take it to her. When Riko arrives at Yoshiko's house, Yoshiko reveals that she had found a dog the day before. Yoshiko explains that her condo doesn't allow pets, and asks Riko to take care of it. Riko refuses and asks why Yoshiko asked her instead of the other members, and Yoshiko explains that nobody else can. Riko, reluctantly, takes the dog in. As days pass, Riko grows attached to the dog. Yoshiko notices that she has grown attached to it, and tries to take it back from Riko. Riko's mother finds them bickering and shows them a flier for the lost dog. The two return the dog, and begin to long to see the dog again. Kanan explains to Chika that the only reason any of them are there is due to a series of coincidences. Later, Yoshiko and Riko head to the owner's house and wait for the dog to come out. While waiting, rain starts to pour down again. As they wait for the dog, Yoshiko tells Riko about her misfortune. After a long wait, the rain stops and the dog leaves the house briefly, glancing at Yoshiko briefly before going back inside. Yoshiko gets upset because she thinks the dog didn't recognize her, but Riko tells her that the dog did recognize her and, in fact, considers her a friend. Afterwards, Riko goes to Chika's inn to try to get over her fear of Shiitake. Chika walks in on Riko trying to pet Shiitake, and Riko explains that she believes coincidences don't exist and that everything happens for a reason. In the end, Riko manages to pet Shiitake and get over her fear of dogs. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Nana Mizuki as Riko's Mother *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake Notes *'Ending Credits character appearance:' Riko Sakurauchi and Yoshiko Tsushima *Their interaction in this episode is a tribute to the pairing itself, whose popularity was originated from the story written in the November 2016 issue of Dengeki G's. The pairing is called "YohaRiko (or YohaRiri)". **Both characters have the same attributes and are members of Guilty Kiss. **However, unlike the said prose story, Riko did not actually call Yoshiko "Yocchan". **In Season 1 Episode 3, Riko unexpectedly met a disguised Yoshiko during the handing out the flyers scene. *This episode marks the animated debut of Rikako Aida's drawings. In this case, a dog drawing named Nocturne. * Anko is based on a real dog formerly owned by one of the animators, which passed away in March. * The magnets on the whiteboard are colored based on the members' image colors. * In the end of the episode, Riko conquered her fear, revoking her cynophobia ever since. * Yoshiko's sand drawing Laelaps is based on Aika Kobayashi's pet dog, Laela. Errors & Goofs *Continuity Errors: **Despite being able to sync with each other, Yoshiko and Riko ended up drawing two different pictures of their own respective dogs (Nocturne and Laelaps). Continuity Notes *Yoshiko uses her mask + sunglasses head gear for the first time since First Step. *Hanamaru uses her personal cellphone for the first time since It's Time to Fly. *Chika has kept the thousand cranes she received from her classmates since Next Step. *Mari uses the same pair of eye stickers that first appeared in We've Got Stewshine. *Riko jumps down the stairs shouting 'tō!' while being chased by a dog, which is a reference to Yohane Descends, in which Riko jumps to her balcony, shouting 'tōnde!' (fly) while being chased by Shiitake. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!